


The Gift

by TigerPrawn



Series: Inspired by Art [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Good boyfriend Hannibal, Inspired by Art, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Will Graham, binding, female to Male Will, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets an unexpected gift from his boyfriend Hannibal.</p><p><a href="http://hannibalssketchbook.tumblr.com/">HannibalsSketchBook</a> drew this amazing FTM Will and I had so many feels over it I just had to write a story for it. <a href="http://hannibalssketchbook.tumblr.com/post/148039386428/desperatelyseekingcannibals">Please view the art here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Will was nervous.

He wasn’t sure why he should be so nervous. Hannibal had been so understanding about everything. But then maybe that was it. Maybe he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Hannibal had called and said he wanted them to get together that night Will was sure there had been a note of something odd in his voice. They usually never met up on Wednesday’s as Hannibal had late appointments that day… And the last time Hannibal had stayed over Will had caught him frowning at his ACE Bandages…

Maybe this was it then?

God! Please don’t let this be it! Will was falling hard for Hannibal and hoped it was mutual.

“Will?” He’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Hannibal come in.

“Hannibal.” He sighed out the name and couldn’t help a smile, returning the bright and open expression on Hannibal’s face. “Is… is something wrong.” Will’s face and tone dropped when the anxiety came flooding back.

“No, no nothing wrong, I just wanted to see you. I hope you won’t think it too presumptuous of me. And I completely understand if you feel this to be inappropriate in any way… but… I bought you a gift and it was delivered today.”

“What? I don’t-”

“I rearranged my appointments so I could leave early, but I didn’t have chance to gift wrap them.” Hannibal held out some garment boxes and Will took them reflexively before really looking at them, still a little bewildered. But then he looked down at his hands and stared.

“Medically speaking these are more appropriate, healthier for you. I… I care about your health… I care…” Hannibal seemed to falter and Will realised he was still staring dumbstruck at the packages. Maybe Hannibal thought he was offended.

Binders could be expensive and these were top of the range. He could feel indignant about having so much money spent on him, he could even feel angry at what might have felt like interfering. But instead he felt… loved.

Will threw his arms around Hannibal, letting the packages fly without even thinking. He kissed Hannibal’s cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

“Will you help me put one on?” He asked, a tight feeling in his chest as the anxiety washed away and was replaced by an excited, nervous energy. He felt giddy with joy and love, so much love.

“Yes, of course.”

“I love you, Hannibal.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s skin, uttering those words for the first time, but feeling them for so long.

“I love you too, Will.”


End file.
